leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xin Zhao/Background
|alias = * The Seneschal of Demacia |render = Xin_Zhao_Render.png|Current Xin Zhao Viscero Render.png|Young |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown |residence = Demacian Capital, Demacia |occupation = * Steward of the Lightshield Dynasty * Gladiator |faction = * Demacia |allies = |friends = Garen, Sona, Alistar |rivals = |related = }} Lore "Death is inevitable; one can only avoid defeat." Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the Royal Palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the Lightshield Dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his “secret life” and origins. Whether it’s "Zaun double-agent" tendered at the dinner table or "indebted rune mage" mused in the editorials of the Demacian Constant, Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses…for good reason. Years ago, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as Viscero, was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao continues to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"True warriors are born on the battlefield!" Player team victory *"My spirit remains unbroken!" Player team defeat *"GG!" League Judgement Development was designed by Geeves and reworked by Solcrushed. Xin Zhao OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Xin Zhao splash art Xin Zhao CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Xin Zhao splash art Xin Zhao ImperialSkin old.jpg|1st Imperial Xin Zhao splash art Xin Zhao VisceroSkin old.jpg|1st Viscero Xin Zhao splash art Xin Zhao concept.jpg|Xin Zhao concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Xin_Zhao_concept_2.jpg|Xin Zhao concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Sneak Peek Xin Zhao was first shown by some players of the Community, which found his Sound-files and other elements of him in the data. He was at PCGamer.com on the 2nd July 2010Dev Diary: Xin Zhao, League of Legends’ newest champion, which also included a rough description of how a champion is created by Tom Cadwell. It was announced on the front page on July 7th, 2010.A New Champion Approaches: Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia at the Official Web Page Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the Royal Palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the Lightshield Dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his “secret life” and origins. Whether it’s "Zaun double-agent" tendered at the dinner table or "indebted rune mage" mused in the editorials of the Demacian Constant, Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses…for good reason. Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as Viscero, was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring – the Fields of Justice – to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. Patch History ** Active's attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. ** Passive's AP ratio reduced to from . V6.3: * ** Passive heal now also scales with . ** Every 3rd attack is now guaranteed to with %| %}} modified critical damage. Note that the healing is on every 3rd '''hit', meaning with it's possible for the two effects to become decoupled.'' *** If Xin Zhao due to PRNG, he will deal full damage instead. * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . V5.24: * ** The empowered attacks were happening at reduced attack speed. ** Each attack was not refreshing the empowerment duration. V5.14: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from V5.13: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V5.9: * ** Now applies a second stun to knocked back targets. V5.5: * ** Base heal increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . V4.21: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero and Winged Hussar Xin Zhao. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. V4.2: * ** Tooltip now states a maximum damage of 600 vs monsters. V3.03: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.151: * ** Now properly procs spell vamp and other effects (e.g. Rylai's slow). V1.0.0.148: * ** Fixed: bonus damage no longer applies to critical strikes. * ** Fixed: slow is now reduced by Tenacity. V1.0.0.144: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from 59. ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.143: Rework * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * (Innate) ** Xin Zhao challenges his target with his basic attacks and Audacious Charge, reducing their for 3 seconds. Only one target can be challenged at a time. * (Q) ** Now reduces his other ability cooldowns by 1 second with each strike. ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * (W) ** Passive: heals Xin Zhao for every third basic attack. ** Active no longer reduces other abilities' cooldowns. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * (E) ** Now challenges the target. ** Damage increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** (Undocumented) Mana cost reduced to 60 from 70. * (Ultimate) ** Now knocks all unchallenged targets back. ** Now has a ratio of . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** and bonus adjusted to per champion hit from 25 per champion hit. ** Now has a new particle effect. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fixed a bug where critical damage modifiers were not taken into account. V1.0.0.131: * ** and bonus increased to per champion hit from . V1.0.0.125: * Tooltips now properly display numbers in their passive as they update. V1.0.0.124: * ** Knock up duration slightly reduced. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.120: * ** Enemies' percentage to damage ratio reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Bonus and per champion hit reduced to from . V1.0.0.116: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from 49. ** Attack damage per level decreased to from . * Fixed a bug where could be activated while it was still active. * ** Passive attack speed increased to % from %. ** Passive attack speed is no longer removed while the ability is on cooldown. * ** Base and bonus reduced to 25 at all ranks from . ** It gives extra and for each champion hit. V1.0.0.115: * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * ** and bonus duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . V1.0.0.109: * ** Cooldown changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.106: * ** No longer deals damage and slows if Xin Zhao's dash is interrupted by another movement effect. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao was considered to be a ranged champion for the purpose of items like , etc. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Slow reduced to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Area of effect radius reduced to 225 units from 350 units. ** Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao could appear to slow down during his charge if he attempted to move too much. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Percentage of damage reduced to 20% from 25% at all ranks. V1.0.0.96: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. * (Q) ** Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking a target into the air. * (W) ** Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his cooldowns with each attack. * (E) ** Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate) ** Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. }} References cs:Xin Zhao/Příběh de:Xin Zhao/Background fr:Xin Zhao/Historique pl:Xin Zhao/historia ru:Ксин Жао/Background sk:Xin Zhao/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements